When We Die
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: "Shun jamás ha tenido buena relación con su padre, pero qué pasará con el paso de los años." ShunXAlice.


_**Summary: Shun jamás ha tenido buena relación con su padre, pero qué pasará con el paso de los años.**_

_**Se me ocurrió al escuchar ésta canción, espero que les guste ^^**_

_**-**__**Canción**__**-**_

_**-**_Narración_**-**_

_**-**__"Flashback"__**-**_

_**-**__Shun POV__**-**_

* * *

><p>El despertador empieza a sonar haciendo que él abra sus ojos dorados con pesadez, voltea un poco la cabeza mirando al 'odioso aparato' y lo apaga. Mira hacia el otro lado encontrándose con la imagen de su mujer, Alice Kazami, a su lado, y le da un beso en el hombro. Se sienta en la cama y se estira un poco para luego levantarse.<p>

_Shun POV:_

_Me dirijo hacia una pared en donde está un calendario y observo la fecha, 14 de Julio, es el cumpleaños de mi padre. Salgo de la habitación de Alice y mía y me voy al comedor donde el teléfono está sobre la mesa, me siento en una de las sillas mirando al teléfono decidiendo si tomarlo o no, jamás he tenido buena relación con mi padre. Pero al final, decido llamar._

Nadie POV:

El teléfono del hogar del matrimonio Kazami suena y Shiori Kazami atiende dejando su periódico a un lado, mientras Hinomoto Kazami ignoró al aparato y siguió viendo la televisión.

_Shun POV:_

_Alice baja al comedor y se sienta a mi lado comiendo su desayuno mientras lee una revista._

_**Well, I know that it's early**_

_**And it's too hard to think.**_

_**And the broken empty bottles**_

_**Are reminder in the sink.**_

Nadie POV:

Shiori atiende el teléfono y sonríe por la llamada-Oyaiyoo oka-san –

-¡Shun, hace tiempo que no llamas, ¿Cómo estás, cómo está Alice-chan? –

_**But I thought that I should tell you**_

_**If it's not to late to say.**_

_**I can put back all the pieces**_

_**They just might not fit the same.**_

-Está bien oka-san, ambos lo estamos-Le dice sonriendo-¿Y oto-san?, quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

-Espera un minuto Shun-Le dice la mujer y mira a su marido-Querido, Shun quiere hablar contigo –

Él solo le dice que no dándole un ademán con la mano

.

El azabache mantiene su seño levemente fruncido apretando con su dedo pulgar e índice la pequeña arruga que tenía en su entrecejo.

_**Cause nothing's worth losing**_

_**Especially the chance to make it right.**_

_**And I know that we're gonna be fine.**_

_**And the tattooed mistakes**_

_**Are gonna fade over time.**_

_**As long as we live, time passes by.**_

_**And we won't get it back when we die.**_

.

La mujer mira a su esposo con desagrado y vuelve a colocar el teléfono en su oído intentando sonar lo más amable posible.

_Shun POV:_

_-Hijo, tu padre está ocupado en éste momento, si quieres le puedes llamar más tar… –_

_-No importa Oka-san, llamé solo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños-Le dije con un tono serio-Adiós, te quiero –_

Nadie POV:

Shiori mira a su esposo con el seño fruncido y le reclama-:¡Cuándo vas a dejar ese comportamiento con Shun! –

El hombre no le respondió y ella tiró su periódico al suelo para liego salir de allí.

.

Miro a mi Alice tocando su abultado vientre por causa del embarazo de nueve meses, dándole una sonrisa. Ella también me sonríe y le doy un beso en al frente.

_**Well I know it's been years now**_

_**And I don't look the same.**_

_**And the hopes and dreams you had for me**_

_**You thought went down the drain.**_

_**And the room feels so empty**_

_**where my pictures used to be.**_

_**And I can't say that I blame you,**_

_**But you can't blame me.**_

_**Cause nothing's worth losing**_

_**Especially the chance to make it right.**_

Habían pasado los años, eso lo sabía bien, pero la relación con su padre jamás fue muy buena que digamos.

"_Flashback:"_

_Shun POV_

"_Recuerdo perfectamente que cuando tenía 6 años, llegué a tu lado con una balón de básquetbol pidiéndote que jugaras conmigo. Tú solo señalaste hacia la canasta de tu espalda y seguiste con tu labor, arreglar tu auto. Puse una expresión triste en el rostro y lancé el balón, pero éste rebotó de la canasta y te pegó en la espalda._

_-¡Shun vete!, ¿¡No ves que estoy ocupado?-Me gritaste enojado mientras yo solo me ponía triste y salía corriendo sin dirección alguna."_

"_Fin del Flashback:"_

_Ahora que lo recuerdo… Jamás aceptaste mi banda, aunque… Ahora nos va muy bien ya que vamos directo hacia el cielo…_

_**And I know that we're gonna be fine.**_

_**And the tattooed mistakes**_

_**Are gonna fade over time.**_

_**As long as we live, time passes by.**_

_**And we won't get it back when we die.**_

_**Come over.**_

_**Come over.**_

"_Flashback:"_

"_Desde lo de la pelota habían pasado 11 años. Era verano y tú habías colocado dos sillas y preparaste una jarra de limonada. Yo estaba saliendo de la casa cuando me llamaste aún intentando arreglar el radio. Pero en ese momento yo estaba más preocupado por mi banda que por cualquier otra cosa, además, tenía un ensayo y Dan, Ace, Masquerade y Billy ya habían llegado para recogerme. Dan abrió la puerta del auto y me gritó que me apresurara. Yo solo me alejaba viendo la expresión de tu rostro."_

"_Fin del Flashback:"_

_**Cause I gotta know,**_

_**If I am doing this all on my own.**_

_**Come over.**_

_**Come over.**_

_**How can I show you if you're not here?**_

_Desearía que nuestra relación hubiese mejorado, quisiera decirte lo bueno que me va, quisiera que estés aquí para el nacimiento de mi hijo, quisiera que estés aquí como cualquier padre estaría con su hijo… Pero sé que eso no pasará por más que lo intente._

_**And I know that we're gonna be fine.**_

_**And the tattooed mistakes**_

_**Are gonna fade over time.**_

_**As long as we live, time passes by.**_

_**And we won't get it back when we die.**_

Nadie POV:

Entra a la habitación de él y de su mujer con el tazón de cotufas en las manos listo. Iban a ver una película escogida por su pelinaranja. Se sentó a su lado entregándole el tazón y besó su abultado vientre, ya faltaba poco, ya faltaba muy poco. Luego le besa en la frente.

_**And I know that we're gonna be fine.**_

_**(and I know that we're gonna be fine)**_

_**And the tattooed mistakes**_

_**Are gonna fade over time.**_

.

Hinomoto estaba leyendo el periódico, pasó la página y se encontró con un aviso donde estaba escrito con letras grandes: "Boys Brawlers". Era la banda de su hijo.

_Su hijo…_

_Shun Kazami…_

_Shun…_

Tal vez…

… Solo Tal vez…

… Debería disculparse con su hijo, al menos… Eso es lo que debería hacer…

_**As long as we live, time passes by.**_

_**And we won't get it back when we die.**_

_Shun POV:_

_Al fin los días pasaron y mi hijo nació, tenía los ojos dorados como los míos, el cabello naranja y la piel algo morena. Les conté a los chicos que ya nació, y me extrañó no verlos en el hospital; pero mi duda se aclaró cuando Alice y yo regresamos a casa con nuestro niño y encontramos una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para él. Dan había puesto en una de las paredes: ¡ES UN NIÑO!; cosa que me dio mucha risa._

_Después de que la fiesta terminara, nos encontrábamos Alice y yo sentados en el sillón viendo a Marakoshin dormir. En eso escuchamos que la puerta se abría y escuché la voz emocionada de mi madre que se sentó al lado de Alice. Alcé la vista y me topé con mi padre con una cara de que le obligaron a venir._

_**Come over.**_

_**Come over.**_

Nadie POV:

Shun se levantó a saludarlo pero el pelivioláceo solo miró al recién nacido que recién había despertado. El pequeño fijó su mirada en su abuelo que parecía haberse conmovido por un minuto, pero luego su mirada volvió a ser seria cuando fijó su vista hacia su hijo.

_**Come over.**_

_**Come over.**_

_**Come over.**_

_**Come over.**_

_Shun POV:_

_Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando les anunciamos a ti y a mamá lo del embarazo. Ella se emocionó y, como siempre, su sexto sentido tuvo razón, iba a ser un niño; y adivina qué… Su segundo nombre es Hinomoto._

_**(I gotta know)**_

_**And we won't get it back when we die.**_

_**(well, I know that it's early...)**_

Nos le quedamos mirando a Marakoshin por un rato y ambos nos miramos. Por primera vez, te vi sonreírme con orgullo. Regreso mi vista hacia Marakoshin y siento algo raro sobre mi hombro, algo cálido, un peso extra; ya sé qué es, por lo que solo sonrío y te escucho decirme-Estoy muy orgulloso Shun, felicidades-Sonrío de una forma casi imperceptible, esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida, además del nacimiento de mi hijo.

Quizás ahora, nuestra relación pueda mejorar…

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, yo me divertí escribiéndolo ^^<strong>_

_**¿Merezco un review?**_


End file.
